mariokart7fandomcom-20200214-history
Shy Guy Bazaar
'''Shy Guy Bazaar '''is the fourth and final course of the Mushroom Cup. As its name suggests, the course takes place in a bazaar and around a Shy Guy town with Arabian themes during nighttime. The houses have domes shaped like Mushrooms and the audience cover parts of the course. This course resembles Subcon, which Shy Guys are known to inhabit. Hitting a moving jar reveals Mushrooms, Bananas, Green Shells and, rarely, Stars. The track has a brick road with some sand blown onto it. Moving jars block the way in the first half of the track, and then takes place in a small market with some obstacles. The second half consists of a series of jumping ramps. The last of these jumps is an immense gap in which the player has to use the glider in order to surpass the great obstacle. Coins can be collected while in the air and Shy Guys are mounted on flying carpets as obstacles. All the racers start the course in a sandy area. Just after the starting line, the road bends in a slight curve to the right that leads to a wooden bridge hanging over a dark gap. Over there, there is the first set of Item Boxes. Racers then cross the entrance to the town of the course. The road bends again slightly to the right and ends in the bazaar. The road becomes wider and several stands located in the middle of the road, divide it in several parts. In this area, racers can take the first set of Coins. Far to the right hand of the road before the bazaar, there is a jumping ramp that sends players to a wooden platform over the track. Over there, the player can find a few coins, jumping ramps and boost pads all across the platform that makes a curve to the right. The bazaar area ends in a road divided by a median, where players can take the left or the right side. The right side is more convenient as it contains coins and a boost panel, while th other side has nothing but walking jars. In the same way, the wooden platform finishes at the end o the bazaar area with a boost ramp right over the divided path. The road then makes a 90 degree turn to left, showing the second set of Item Boxes, and then a tight turn to the right. Three walking vases appear in this section, while the road turns again to the right. Racers now follow in straight line, finding a second set of Coins to pick up and after that, a jumping ramp that leads to the town's rooftops. Racers must use now the jumping ramp of the roof to pass a gap and reach the other building, and again to reach another building. The last set of Item Boxes can be found here. The road dead ends with a blue boost pad that activates the glider and use it to cross a large void and reach the opposite side. More coins floating in the air can be collected when gliding, but taking care of not making contact of the flying Shy Guys to avoid fall into the void. Racers end landing in another section of the town, and the road turns to the right. The way then goes in a slight slope. A last set of coins can be found in the sides of the slope, located over a series of steps. The town and the stone road finish in the sandy area where the line is found and in this way, racers complete the lap. Category:Tracks Category:Nitro courses